Let me cure your pain
by Dulcinea-DonQuijote03
Summary: Han pasado dos semanas desde que Toboe murió en manos de un humano, Tsume a estado bastante afectado por eso… ¿Qué será capaz de hacer Kiba para que su compañero vuelva a ser como antes?


**N/A: Este fic lo hice hace mucho tiempo atrás, en un momento de ternura que me dio por alguna razón… que ya no recuerdo cual era, no hay lemon… solo un poco de ternura por parte de ciertos personajes, disculpen si están algo fuera de carácter, ya que a mí no me gusta mucho eso. Hago lo posible porque me salgan bien.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Las patas de los lobos corrían a toda velocidad por ese camino que se encontraba totalmente cubierto de nieve; naturalmente… era nuestro amigo Kiba el que se encontraba guiando a sus acompañantes, aunque a pesar de saber con claridad hacia donde debían dirigirse… se encontraba un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos. Había notado un cambio demasiado notorio en uno de sus camaradas; en aquel lobo de pelaje plateado que en su pecho tenía una cicatriz; Tsume.

Gruño con suavidad de manera inconsciente llamando la atención de los que le venían siguiendo en total silencio, Kiba comenzaba a correr lo más rápido que le pudieran dar sus patas sin importarle mucho que los otros se quejaran luego por el apuro que este llevaba.

Las respiraciones de los cuatro lobos se encontraban agitadas, llevaban más de dos días corriendo sin parar siquiera a descansar un rato, el silencio no duro mucho más ya que el lobo marrón se detuvo secamente al sentir que su amiga Blue se había detenido antes que el, tratando de coger un poco de aire esta se acostó unos cuantos segundos en la nieve.

- ¡Oi, Kiba! –exclamo Hige tratando de llamar la atención de este- ¡Deberíamos descansar un poco! –le reclamo observando de reojo a su compañera de negro pelaje.

El nombrado se detuvo varios pasos más adelante se dio la vuelta para poder ver a sus camaradas; Tsume también se había detenido junto con los otros dos, no reclamo ni nada por el estilo lo cual no hacía más que cabrear a nuestro lobo amigo. ¡Le estaba cabreando de sobre manera la actitud de Tsume!

- No te preocupes, Hige –dijo en un susurro la loba- Estoy bien –se levanto de su lugar con intenciones de continuar el viaje.

Kiba gruño para sus adentros.

- Descansaremos allí –hablo finalmente Tsume observando con una mirada un tanto desafiante al lobo blanco.

Tsume se dirigió con calma hacia una cueva que había cerca de allí, sin importarle demasiado si los otros le seguían o no; después de todo… era decisión de ellos si continuaban. Blue y Hige se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos y luego decidieron seguir al otro.

El lobo blanco les observo en silencio con indiferencia, sintió como el viento comenzaba a soplar con más fuerza mientras posaba sus ojos sobre las nubes que tapaban las estrellas de esa noche.

- Habrá una tormenta –dijo en un susurro.

Camino con tranquilidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los otros tres; una vez dentro de la cueva se recostó en un lugar bastante distanciado sus acompañantes, tenía la vista posada sobre la entrada de la cueva, estaba observando con total atención como empezaban a caer los copos de nieve.

Los cuatro se mantenían callados, ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio de aquella oscura cueva. Cada uno de ellos se encontraban por su lado; Kiba se encontraba recostado cerca de la entrada de la cueva, Blue estaba durmiendo o al menos eso intentaba, apegada a la pared de esta, obviamente…se podía observar con claridad que al lado de esta se encontraba Hige tumbado a pocos centímetros de esta, y finalmente…se podía ver a Tsume en uno de los rincones de la cueva, acostado dándoles la espalda a los tres presentes.

Silencio. Eso era lo que habitaba en ese lugar, nadie decía palabra alguna, quizás porque estaban cansados o solamente…porque no había tema alguno del cual hablar.

Pasaron más o menos unos veinte minutos, Hige y Blue ya habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que Kiba aun se mantenía despierto observando como la tormenta se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Por otro lado, Tsume aun se encontraba despierto, tenía la vista fija en la nada misma, en sus orbes mieles podía notarse que estos se encontraban opacos; sin vida.

Hubo un momento, en el cual Kiba no se dio cuenta ya que se había quedado dormido, donde la tormenta ya se había detenido. Tsume observo de reojo la entrada del lugar, y se levanto de su lugar, camino con sigilo acercándose un poco a Kiba para confirmar que este dormía. Al notar que su sospecha era afirmativa se dedico a salir de aquel oscuro lugar, dejando a los otros tres solos.

Comenzó a correr sin rumbo alguno, solamente dejaba que sus instintos y sus patas le guiaran a donde fuera, ya no estaba interesado en seguir viajando con los otros, después de todo… ¡él no quería ir al "Paraíso"! Si él no se hubiera topado con ellos en primer lugar nada de eso estaría pasando.

"Tsume, verás…¡Vámonos juntos!"

Recordó con algo de dolor la voz del más joven del grupo, el que ya estaba muerto por la culpa de un humano.

- _"Estúpido niño"_ –pensó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr con mayor velocidad- _"Siempre le dije que los humanos no eran de fiar"_ –se detuvo secamente sin saber muy bien el porqué, se sentó en la nieve observando esta misma como si fuera lo más interesante que haya visto en su vida.

Levanto el hocico y empezó a aullar; no eran aullidos para pedir ayuda, tampoco eran de felicidad… eran unos aullidos que sonaban bastantes tristes, aunque sabía lo que hacía, ya que no estaba aullando demasiado alto. No deseaba que los otros se dieran cuenta de que se había marchado por su propia cuenta, aunque… ¿Qué le importaba que notaran su ausencia? Eso no le importaba demasiado, pero tampoco se arriesgaría en ese momento, ya que… ese sujeto: Kiba, sin entender como, ese lobo siempre terminaba convenciéndole de cualquier cosa, de una u otra manera, pero lo lograba a fin de cuentas.

En cambio, devuelta en la cueva:

Kiba abrió los ojos de golpe; no porque haya oído al lobo de pelaje gris aullar…sino porque algo en su interior le había dicho que debía continuar, pero…no con sus camaradas. Se levanto y se dio la vuelta para poder observar al par que aun dormían, luego busco con su mirada a Tsume pero no lo encontró, al notar la ausencia de este se sorprendió solo un poco, desde luego…se había imaginado que el haría eso.

Observo de reojo la entrada de allí y sin titubear salió corriendo del lugar sin si quiera importarle si despertaba a los otros dos. Dejaba que su instinto le guiara para poder encontrar a su compañero.

¡MOMENTO!

Se detuvo en seguida, pensando el porqué sentía ese necesidad de ir a buscarle, después de todo…solo eran camaradas, no amigos; eso se lo había recordado muchas veces Tsume. Gruño suavemente al recordar que este se había puesto más indiferente desde que Toboe había muerto.

- _"Cálmate"_ –se dijo a si mismo mentalmente- _"No entiendo porque le doy tanta importancia al asunto…"_ –mantenía la vista fija hacia delante, debatiéndose mentalmente si continuar o no.

Hasta que decidió hacerle caso a sus instintos, ya que él siempre solía hacerlo. Continuo su camino rápidamente; estuvo corriendo por un buen rato sin sentir o ver rastro alguno del otro hasta que oyó los suaves aullidos de este, se sorprendió un poco pero eso no le detuvo.

Luego de haber recorrido un largo camino, Kiba llego a un bosque en el cual no había nevado por lo que se podía ver, se adentro en este con total calma, observando todo el alrededor, los árboles, las aves, hasta se podían ver algunas hermosas flores. Siguió caminando por allí hasta que pudo ver que cerca había una cascada, se acerco a esta y bebió un poco de agua.

Después de eso, sintió…por alguna extraña razón, que no se encontraba solo en ese lugar, observo de reojo hacia su derecha y pudo ver que no muy lejos de allí de donde él se encontraba, estaba Tsume sentado en el pasto…con una apariencia humana, al parecer tenia la mirada posada en el suelo, el lobo blanco le observo unos segundos en silencio y luego él también tomo la apariencia de un humano.

Se acerco con total cautela al otro, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que el peligris estaba observando con una mirada un tanto ida.

- Toboe…-murmullo el ojimiel al mismo tiempo que se estremecía levemente.

Al parecer ni cuenta se había dado de que tenia compañía, por otra parte el ojiazul se acerco de manera lenta un poco más al moreno, ahora entendía con claridad el porque su compañero había cambiado de esa forma, no que no lo hubiera imaginado…pero solamente necesitaba confirmar sus dudas.

- ¿Le amabas, verdad? –pregunto finalmente el castaño a unos dos pasos del moreno.

Este último se sorprendió al oír la voz de Kiba, levantándose de golpe del lugar en el cual se encontraba observándole con los ojos muy abiertos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sudar frío, pero de un momento a otro su expresión se volvió nuevamente de manera seria, fría e indiferente.

- Hmph –bufo con fingida molestia- No digas estupideces, ¿amarlo? Si no era más que un crío que confiaba ciegamente en los humanos.

- Aún sabiendo eso, lo amabas –el otro le miro fastidiado- No puedes negarlo –comento con total calma manteniendo una expresión fría.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro alguien como tu? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido- ¡No sabes nada de lo que dices!

- Si que lo sé –el peligris gruño enseñándole los colmillos- Si no fuera cierto, no estarías cabreado como lo estas ahora mismo.

- ¡Cállate! –dijo tratando de contener las ganas de tirarse encima.

- Al menos habrías sido capaz de disimularlo si no deseabas que lo supiéramos, pero ni eso eres capaz de hacer –comento frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- ¡¿Y a ti que mierda te importa si lo disimulo o no?! –grito enfadado sin si quiera darse cuenta de sus propias palabras- ¡Después de todo es asunto mío!

El ojiazul alzo una ceja sin dejar de verle con indiferencia en silencio, acaba de confirmarlo…que amaba a Toboe y obviamente; le dolía demasiado la perdida de este.

- Además…-continuo el peligris- ¿Qué sabe sobre amor alguien como tú? Solamente te preocupas por andar siguiendo siempre a Cheza como tal perro faldero –finalizo totalmente fastidiado, el solo hecho de pensar como se comportaba Kiba con Cheza; le enfermaba de sobre manera.

El de cabello castaño se sorprendió un poco al oír el tono en el cual Tsume había comentado lo de Cheza.

¿Acaso el moreno estaba…

- _"¿Celoso?"_ –pensó aún sin poder creérselo, Tsume celoso de Cheza…quien lo hubiera imaginado- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? –pregunto sin rodeos.

- No me molesta; me enferma…-dijo secamente para luego darle la espalda.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, sin si quiera moverse de sus lugares.

- Si amas a Toboe, ¿Por qué te cabrea mi-

- ¡Que yo no amo a Toboe! –se volteo en seguida para verle de frente.

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste antes.

- Nunca te lo confirme –se defendió.

- Lo hiciste; de manera inconsciente.

- Tsk –frunció en nueva cuenta el ceño- ¡Déjate de estupideces!

Se escucho un gruñido de advertencia por parte del moreno, le enseño los colmillos aun en forma humana para que el ojiazul entendiera que le era mucho mejor guardar silencio si no deseaba salir lastimado. Claro que, nuestro amigo ni atención le había puesto a su advertencia.

- Lo amabas, deja de negarlo –dijo con naturalidad.

¡SUFICIENTE!

El peligris volvió a tomar su verdadera apariencia para luego tirarse encima del lobo blanco, el cual opto por no hacer nada; algo en su interior le decía que Tsume no seria capaz de hacerle daño y así fue. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, la única diferencia era que el lobo de pelaje plateado seguía enseñándole los colmillos mientras gruñía muy apenas.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿No ibas a atacarme? –dijo con tranquilidad Kiba aún viéndole a los ojos.

Por otro lado; Tsume había dejado de gruñir y mostrarle los colmillos, solamente se dedicaba a observarle en silencio. Pasaron varios segundos así, solamente se miraban a los ojos, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, hasta que Tsume decidió romper el silencio.

- Se me quitaron las ganas, eso es todo –susurro con suavidad quitándose de encima del otro.

Se dirigió en nueva cuenta hacia el río, observándolo en absoluto silencio. Kiba aun no se había movido de s lugar, tenía sus orbes posados sobre su compañero. Estuvo pensando por varios segundos lo que tenía pensado decirle a Tsume, se levanto de su lugar y camino con mucha tranquilidad hacia el otro lobo. Una vez que estuvo a su lado finalmente le dijo:

- Déjame ayudarte –dijo con voz calmada logrando que el lobo den pelaje plateado posara su mirada; la cual estaba un tanto confundida, sobre su compañero.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto parpadeando un par de veces.

- Déjame…curar tu dolor –susurro casi sin poder creérselo el mismo, a fin de cuentas, si sentía algo hacia Tsume.

- ¿Cuál dolor? –pregunto un tanto mosqueado.

- El de tu corazón…-dijo observándole.

Por un momento Tsume se quedo en silencio mientras le observaba bastante sorprendido; después de todo…Kiba siempre había sido indiferente con el, solamente mostraba preocupación cuando uno de sus camaradas estaban en peligro. Cuando el lobo de gris pelaje estuvo a punto de responderle Kiba volvió a hablar.

- Haré lo que sea necesario; para ver que vuelvas a ser tú –dijo sorprendiendo en nueva cuenta al pobre de Tsume.

- Kiba…-susurro observándole fijamente.

El lobo blanco se acerco lo más que pudo hacia su compañero para poder sentarse a su lado; bastante apegado al lobo gris. El cual solamente estaba en silencio con la mirada posada sobre el río, empezó a sentir como su corazón bombeaba sangre con rapidez. Era extraño tener a Kiba tan cerca, pero a la vez también era muy agradable.

El lobo blanco le observaba en cada momento, él también se sentía a gusto con la compañía de Tsume. Repentinamente Kiba acerco un poco más su hocico hasta el rostro del otro para lamer con ternura la mejilla izquierda del otro; sorprendiéndolo bastante. Tsume poso su mirada sobre los orbes mieles de su compañero, notando un hermoso brillo en ellos.

- Quizás yo no sea Toboe, pero me gustaría ser alguien especial para ti –dijo con una voz bastante dulce, aunque ni el mismo se había percatado de ello.

El lobo de pelaje plateado sintió una enorme felicidad al oírle decir eso, después de todo…Kiba no era un tipo demasiado amoroso podría decirse. En modo de respuesta lamió juguetonamente el rostro de su camarada, para luego apoyar suavemente su cabeza en la del otro.

- _"Seguro que si"_ –pensó Tsume con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

Y así se quedaron ambos, sentados cerca del río, observando este mismo mientras cada uno apoyaba su cabeza en la del contrario.

FIN.

**N/A: No tengo más que decir, que ojala haya sido de su agrado, ya que una escritora no es nada sin sus lectores. Gracias.**


End file.
